The Dance
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Kirk and Spock get stuck on an Island, things that should be kept secret are revealed. Male/male, rated MA for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK!!!!!! My newest obsession, oh my god is there anything better then Spock telling Kirk (or any one for that matter) that what he's saying is illogical, or those insanely awesome and maddening eyebrow raises that Spock gives Kirk. AHH!!! (Insert little girl squeal here). I'm drooling just thinking about Spock with his shirt off (a little less hairy please) oh my, hot flashes. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any Star Trek stuff, or the series, or any of the movies, all credit for the characters and stuff go to the awesome creators. **

"That's highly illogical scenario Jim" Spock stated looking at Kirk like he had just grown a second head.

Kirk rubbed his forehead knowing that he should've expected this answer from Spock but it didn't lessen the annoyance he felt towards the pointy eared Vulcan "I'm just saying, it's a what if case, you know, like planning ahead, almost."

"I don't see the point of planning this certain scenario out as it would never occur" Spock argued back, leaning against a tree crossing his arms as he did so, he legs were crossed so he almost looked like an old Indian chief starring at Kirk.

"Jeez Spok of course it's never going to happen, well not until we get off this god forsaken island anyways." Kirk said throwing his hands up like an exasperated parent.

Spock looked at Kirk, Kirk could've sworn if it had been anyone else besides the Vulcan it would've been a malicious look. "Well Jim, if you hadn't angered the locals by refusing to kiss the chief we wouldn't of had been stranded on this god forsaken island as you say. Though I do not…"

Kirk cut him off not wanting to listen another of Spock's that is highly illogical speeches "Well he was a guy, I didn't want to kiss him." This time Kirk was the one to cross his arms, but he looked more like a pouting child then an angry adult.

"Is there something wrong with kissing a male of a species?" Spock asked Kirk giving him that same level look he usually reserved for Bones.

Kirk answered without giving a second thought to the question "No, of course there's not, I've done way more than kiss a male before." He blurted out before he could catch himself that was not something he wanted to share with his first mate and friend.

Spock's eyebrows seemed to shoot up to his hairline as he stared at Kirk with what could be described as surprise "Really, is that an admission from Captain Kirk that the great womanizer of the universe, not only fornicates with females but with males as well?" It nearly sounded like Spock was teasing him; once again if it had been anyone else besides Spock he would've believed it.

A blush had crept up on Kirk's cheeks tingeing them pink "That was not something I intended to say out loud."

"And yet you did" Spock stated, his arms were no longer folded instead his hands rested lightly on his legs as he stared at Kirk.

"Yeah well obviously" Kirk said back with a bit of bite, he was more than a bit embarrassed that he had just admitted that tidbit of information to Spock, it wasn't that Kirk didn't trust Spok, because he did, but he didn't want….

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Scotty's voice over his communicator.

"Jim, you there?" He asked, his voice slightly static because of the disruption fields that the locals had set up in order to scramble transmission back to the USS Enterprise.

Grabbing his communicator Kirk jumped up and looked up in the sky "Yeah I'm here, god Scotty get me the hell out of here." He nearly begged, he hoped Scotty would be able to do it quickly.

"By you" Spock said calmly standing up "I assume you mean the both of us?"

For a second Kirk looked over at Spock "Of course Spock, I wouldn't leave you here on this island by yourself, that would be highly illogical" Kirk said mocking Spock.

"Yes as it would be most illogical" Spock said back, Kirk wasn't sure if Spock had caught onto the fact that he had mocked him.

Kirk shook his head he was about to say something when Scotty's voice came scrambled out of the communicator "Captain….scrambled the…two hours…trying our hardest".

"What's that Scotty?" Kirk said back to the communicator, but all he got back was static.

"It seems" Spock said, sitting down once again against the tree "that the natives here have more advance technology then we originally perceived, it seems that they can even disrupt our transporters."

Sighing a curse under his breath Kirk looked down at the Vulcan who was staring out at the red tinged sea "Well then Mr. Spock this seems like the perfect opportunity for you to answer my question, seeing as it will be another two hours before we can get out of here."

"I think this planet is similar to Earth, what is commonly referred to as the red tide on earth seems to be happening here." Spock stated, purposely avoiding the question "It does not seem that the water contains any different molecules then regular water, so it seems that the red tinge is algae, as I can best deduce Captain" Spock said still staring out at the sea "it would not be safe to drink any of the water on this island, seeing as they could contain the bits of the red algae."

With little grace Kirk sat down on the ground a few feet in front of Spock "Fine Mr. Spock you win, I'll ask you a different scenario." Spock didn't say anything, instead he simply nodded his head slightly. "Okay…" Kirk said rubbing his chin and looking up at the sky as if it would give the answer. "Oh, I got one" Kirk said clapping his hands together, causing Spock to raise up his right eyebrow up slightly "What if you were stranded on an island"

"That is not a what if scenario Captain as it happening right now" Spock stated his voice tinged with something akin to annoyance.

"I didn't mean this island" Kirk said back and continued speaking before Spok could interrupt him anymore "Okay say you were stranded on an Island and you had to choose between the last survivor of an ancient race or…um me and Bones to give the last bit of water too?" Kirk said finishing with a grin like a kid would when they think they've thought of a brilliant answer.

Spock looked thoughtful for a second before turning his attention towards Kirk, who still had a grin across his face "Does this race have sufficient records of their history?"

"Yeah yeah" Kirk said waving his hand in the air "and they gave you all the information that you needed to know all about them and stuff."

"Are they a highly intelligent species" Spock asked, much to the annoyance of Kirk.

"Yes".

Spock nodded thought for a second then looked back at Kirk "Would there be any way to continue their species elsewhere, such as through half breeds or genetic reconstruction?"

"Yes" Kirk practically yelled, the grin no longer evident on his face, he just wanted an answer, not to be interrogated.

Spock nodded again "Well then I would have to say I would have to choose you and Mr. McCoy, I do not see any reason to sacrifice the best Captain and doctor of the star fleet when the race's history and the race it's self can be preserved elsewhere."

"Wait" Kirk said holding up his hand "You're saying that if you couldn't preserve the races history, then you would let me and McCoy simply die?"

"That would be my choice at the moment yes" Spock answered back truthfully, much to Kirk's displeasure "but seeing as this is a what if question, I could not accurately predict my reaction to the situation until it actually occurred."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better" Kirk mumbled, he didn't like the idea that his first mate would sacrifice him for a dead race.

"Captain?" Spock asked to the grumbling Kirk.

"What?" Kirk asked back childishly.

"May I ask you a what if question" Spock seemed almost cautious.

Immediately perked up by the idea that he wouldn't have to listen to Spock's that's illogical answer to his question Kirk nodded "Certainly."

"Thank you captain" stated Spock before leaning back more onto the blue tinged tree "What if the situation occurred that you had to choose between tradition and logic?"

Kirk's eyebrows drew together in confusion "What do you mean Spock, what would be happening in the situation?"

"It would not be a certain situation Kirk, just simply choosing between tradition and logic?"

"I don't know Spock" Kirk answered back truthfully, completely stumped by Spock's question "I guess I would have to go with your answer, I wouldn't know until the situation presented itself where I'd have to choose."

"What if it was between doing something that was dictated by thousands of years of tradition and your logic of knowing what you're doing is correct?" Spock pressed on, he leaned forward a bit, Kirk could clearly read interest in Spock's expression.

"Well I guess, if logically I knew what I was doing was correct, I would have to choose logic, sometimes it's not always wise to follow tradition." Kirk answered now immensely curious to as why Spock was asking such a question. The two fell into silence for a while.

"Okay I got one for you Spock" Kirk said out of the blue, nearly startling Spock. "What if you had to choose between kissing me and Scotty?"

Spocck's eyebrows shot up to his hairline "That is a most illogical"

"Yes I know Spok" Kirk stopped him "everything I ask is illogical, being logical isn't the point of the game, getting truthful answers is the point of the game."

Spock was silent for a second considering Kirk's rule "I would have to go with kissing you Jim" Spock offered no explanation for his answer just simply moved onto his question.

"What if you found out one of your crew members was hiding a secret from you?"

"Hmm..well I guess that would depend on the secret?" Answered Kirk "Is it a very important secret?"

"Yes I would say so" Spock answered it seemed without thinking, immediately he looked away as if embarrassed.

"Is there something you want to tell me Spock" Kirk asked concerned that his first mate was acting weirdly.

"No Jim, I assure you there is nothing I wish to tell you."

"Okay…" Kirk said unconvinced, he was silent for a moment before he asked another question. "What if you had a choice of having sexual relations between me and Lt. Uhura?"

Spock's head quickly turned back towards Kirk "I already told you that would be a highly illogical situation."

"Yes and I told you the point of the game isn't logic but getting the truth. So answer me who would you have sex with me or Uhura?"

Starring at Kirk like he was insane Spock wiped his palm on his standard issue black pants "Well since this game demands not logic but rather the truth, I would have to say…"

"Captain Kirk come in" Scotty's voice blasted through the communicator "we've got the transporter working, the natives want you gone as quickly as possible, we've got a fix on your location." Kirk opened his mouth to tell Scotty no, but he could already feel the transporter beaming him up.

As soon as he was solid inside of the USS Enterprise Kirk jumped up "I thought you said it would take two hours it's only been a few minutes" Kirk nearly yelled, he had been interrupted twice during the same question.

Scotty gave Kirk a weird look "Sir you've been down on the planet for five days, it took us nearly three to get the transporter working"

Kirk's mouth dropped open "What, it only felt like a few hours since we've beamed down, there was no darkness, I don't even feel hungry."

"The natives are an interesting species it seems they age slower than we do, to them one day is a full week to us" Spock answered reading off a small hand held computer, they had only been aboard for a few minutes and Spock was already trying to learn about the natives.

"Wow…"Kirk said looking at Scotty who nodded back.

"Kirk" McCoy said seeming to pop out of nowhere "I think that it would be best if I examined you and Mr. Spok to see that the planet did not affect your biology in any way."

"Jeez McCoy a simple I missed you would've been nice" Kirk said trying to hide the fact that he was slightly startled by McCoy's sudden appearance.

McCoy nodded as if apologizing, he opened his mouth to speak but Spock beat him to the punch "I agree with Dr. McCoy, I think it would be in our best interest to have Dr. McCoy check our health and see that the slow moving time on the planet did not interfere with our own aging process."

McCoy closed his mouth and opened it again like a fish; he wasn't used to having Spock agree with him "Ugh…yes well, both of you to the sick bay then." He said waving his hands ushering them out of the transporter room.

"Well everything seems alright" McCoy said taking the tongue depressor out of Kirk's mouth and tossing it into the garbage can "From what I can see nothing seems to be wrong with you two." McCoy paused for a second and looked between Kirk and Spock, normally they would've been talking to each other but during his entire two hour examination of them neither one of them spoke a word to each other.

"Did something happen down there?"Asked McCoy staring at Kirk and Spock with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Other than Jim refusing to kiss the chief and getting us stranded on that Island nothing else happened. Why do you ask doctor?"

With surprise on his face McCoy looked over at Kirk "Why'd you refuse to kiss the chief if you knew that it would offend him?"

"I didn't know it was going to offend him" Kirk said back in his defense "besides he was icky, you didn't see the way his eyebrows joined his hairline or the huge wart on the left side of his face."

"I do not see the problem Jim" said Spock turning towards Kirk "I kissed him and had no trouble, and besides in his race he is considered very handsome."

Kirk did a face like a little kid does when they see something gross "Well I didn't want to kiss him, and I didn't want you to kiss him either."

McCoy's jaw dropped, and even through Spock's Vulcan mask McCoy could detect clear surprise on his face. "Jim…" A beep went off in the sick bay alerting McCoy that his tests results were being printed on the levels of hormones in Kirk and Spock's body. McCoy didn't really want to leave, seeing the emotion on Spock's face he wanted to stay and see how the argument progressed but Kirk and Spock's health was a higher priority than their fight. "Don't kill each other before I get back" McCoy ordered before he disappeared out of the door.

"It is our duty to ensure safe and peaceful interactions with the natives on the planets and a part of that duty is partaking in their customs" Spock's voice seemed to echo in the empty room, Kirk could swear that he could hear anger in Spock's voice.

"Well, the guy was gross" Kirk said back feebly, he was beginning to feel slightly off balance with Spock's reaction, something didn't seem right.

Spock stood his pale skin reflecting a bit of light as he did so, McCoy had asked them to take off their shirts during his exam and neither one had put their back on yet. "Well Jim" Spok practically spit out Kirk's name "if you think your personal feelings take priority over something as trivial as a greeting then maybe you're not right to captain the USS Enterprise."

"What" Kirk roared jumping up off the examination table "how dare you say something like that to your captain!"

Spock's eyes narrowed at Kirk "I would never call you my captain; you are too emotional and illogical to sufficiently act as a captain."

Kirk's nostrils flared as he inhaled "You are treading on dangerous ground Mr. Spock, I suggest that you go to your cabin and rest before you say something that you will regret later."

"No" Spock stated back "I will not go back to my cabin". Spock stepped towards Kirk, involuntarily Kirk stepped back. "I will no longer sit here and take orders from a man who shouldn't be allowed off his own planet". Spok took another step towards Kirk, and once again Kirk stepped backwards, the back of his legs hit the examination table he was just sitting on. Spok took another step towards Kirk who couldn't move back anymore, they were nearly pressed up against each other. "You are irrational and maddening man Jim and I…" Spock cut off suddenly his eyes locked onto Kirk's who couldn't help but stare back; the look that Spock was giving him was so full of…of passion of anger, of such raw emotion that it nearly frightened Kirk.

Before Kirk could fully comprehend what was going on Spock's warm lips were pressing hard against his own, Spock's hands wrapped around Kirk's wrist immobilizing him. Kirk tried to push him back, but Spock was too strong, biting down on Kirk's bottom lip Spock's taste invaded Kirk's mouth when he opened it in a gasp. Almost immediately he gave into Spock's demanding tongue, the taste of Spock was over bearing, it seemed to break down every defense he had built up since they had first met and Kirk had surmised that he was sexually attracted to his first mate.

Pushing himself up against Kirk, Spock ground his erection into Kirk's thigh making Kirk moan and push his hips forwards to meet Spock's. In a swift movement Spock had Kirk lying on the examination table his hands pinned above his head as Spok feverishly kissed and bit his way down Kirk's chest and stomach. Moaning loudly Kirk bent his leg to allow Spock more room, letting go of his hands Spock nearly tore off Kirk's pants tossing them aside. It felt so good to have his erection exposed to the air and not trapped in the constricting his fabric.

With a quick look up at Kirk Spock took his erection into his mouth licking around the head of Kirk's erection Spock held down his hips so he couldn't buck, a torture that Kirk did not all together like. Spock's head began to bob up and down taking in more and more of Kirk each time he went down until his lips met the soft skin of Kirk's hips making him croak with pleasure he hadn't known before. The Vulcan's mouth was so warm compared to anyone else's, the way he licked the underside of Kirk's erection and let his teeth lightly graze the skin drove Kirk wild making his moan and thrash his head around in pure ecstasy. When Kirk was just about to come Spock stopped almost as if he sensed Kirk nearly tipping over the edge, removing his own pants Spock positioned himself over Kirk, his eyes staring straight into Kirk's making him unable to speak.

Spock entered Kirk in one swift motion causing sweet ripples of pain and pleasure to burst throughout his body, not waiting for the pain to completely reside Spock pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back inside him. He did this over and over again, Kirk's body soon responded back with eagerness pushing back against Spock wanting him to go deeper to make Kirk feel like this was the first real true fuck he'd ever had. Clinging onto Spock's shoulder Kirk wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, when Spock thrust again he hit Kirk's bundle of nerves that were hidden within his body causing him to bite Spock on the shoulder hard enough to draw green blood.

With Spock slamming again and again into Kirk's sweet spot and the friction of their bodies rubbing against Kirk's erection he could once again feel the tightening in his abs as he was pushed ever closer to the edge. It seemed as if Spock was nearing his climax as well because his thrust were picking up becoming more frantic as he bit his lip to keep himself from yelling. With what felt like a matter of seconds or maybe hours Kirk was thrown almost violently over the edge causing his seed to splatter over Spock and his chest. Spock thrust a few more times into Kirk before spilling his own warm seed inside of Kirk's body.

The two lay on the bed Spock supporting himself on his arms over Kirk, who was lying on the bed with sweat dripping off of him and his breathing fast and sporadic. For some reason the what if question that he had asked Spock regarding him and Lt. Uhura popped into his head, he guess he knew the answer now. It only took a few seconds for what just happened to catch up with them, and when it did so Spock jumped off of Kirk backing away like he was now afraid of them man he had just had sex with.

**AHHHHHH cliff hanger, I hate those, but it's the only way to keep all you people interested because my warped imagination called mutiny me (I've been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean lately) and took full control of me. *Sob* I can't even control my own mind, how sad.**


	2. Revalations

**Part two, yes I know I had a bit of a cliff hanger there, so here's the rest of the story, sorry it's longer the most of my other ones. **

**Disclaimer: Yes we all know the drill, I don't own Star Trek, though I really really wish I did.**

"Spok?" Kirk asked cautiously sitting up on the bed, he had no idea what just happened, well he did his first mate and friend had just fucked him better than anyone else he had ever known had.

Spock shook his head "I am sorry Kirk, I do not know what came over me" Spock's voice seemed to tremble as he spoke. He shook his head again before he turned and nearly ran over to the supply cabinet crabbing a pair of clothes for him. Quickly he put on the clothes, trying desperately to cover himself up as if that would help ease the embarrassment and shame he felt for the act that he just committed and the exchange of words that had occurred before it. After he had dressed he threw a pair of clothes towards the speechless Kirk then walked towards the door. But he was stopped by McCoy entering the room.

"Spock, oh thank god you're still here" Said McCoy, he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand "I was going over your test results and it seems that you have an extremely high amount of testosterone in your system."

"Testosterone?" Spock's eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

"Yes Mr. Spock, it seems that the Chief's alien saliva contains a powerful drug that affects a person's testosterone or estrogen if you were a women. I have researched the customs from the planet and it seems that it was their mating cycle at the time that you visited and each native had to kiss a chief, there are over two thousand of them on the planet, in order to gain testosterone or estrogen to produce an offspring." McCoy plowed on not bothering to take note of the reactions of shock that were being produced on Spock's and Kirk's face.

"The Chief took it as an insult when you did not kiss him because he thought that you were implying that he was not capable of giving the needed testosterone to reproduce, seeing as the natives themselves have no testosterone or estrogen, which would explain their androgynous look."

The sickbay fell silent after McCoy stopped talking then Kirk suddenly burst out laughing "So Spock's going through puberty?" Kirk said through fits of laughter, he clutched his sides wiping away the tears that had formed on the corner of his eyes.

Slowly Spock turned towards Kirk, this time it was more than clear to as what emotion Spock was feeling "I would appreciate it Captain if you did not laugh at my situation seeing as it could've easily of have been you."

"Oh god" drawled out Kirk, slapping his knee "but it wasn't, oh my god that's just too good to be true, I am so glad I did not kiss that toad man."

"May I remind you Kirk that I could easily snap your neck" Spock nearly spit out, the corners of his mouth turned up in anger, his hands clenched at his sides.

"I do not think it is wise to tease Mr. Spock" McCoy pitched in, stepping between Kirk and Spock "We do not know how much testosterone was injected in Spock's system, as you know Kirk, testosterone not only increases the sex drive but it also increases the anger response, and with Spock's superior strength I do not think it would be wise to anger him."

Kirk looked between McCoy who had a warning look in his eyes to Spock whose body seemed to tremble with anger "Ah yes, you're probably right Bones, I am sorry Spock I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

Taking a deep breath Spock unclenched his fist, Kirk could see green imprints on his palms where his fingernails had dug into his skin "I am going to retire to my cabin Captain and Doctor McCoy, as I do not see it fit for me to be or on the bridge attending to my duties."

"Ah yes" McCoy agreed looking at his charts again "seeing as you are a Vulcan and your body metabolizes things faster than humans and I am assuming the natives do, I think it will only be a few hours before your body rids itself of the testosterone."

"Thank you doctor" Said Spock to McCoy tipping his head as he did so, turning curtly on his heels Spock marched out of the room leaving Kirk and McCoy alone in the sickbay.

"So gauging from the smell in the room, something happened in here in the ten minutes I was gone huh?" McCoy asked setting his charts down on his desk, looking over at Kirk in suspicion.

"You could say that Bones" Kirk answered, slipping his shirt and pants on, "So, the testosterone really increased his sex drive?"

"Yep" McCoy said nodding his head, leaning against the table he clasped his hands "I hope that nothing was done that would be regretted once the hormones left his body."

"I don't know Bones" Kirk answered back truthfully staring at the door that Spock had just walked out "I really don't know."

"It's a powerful thing Jim" Bones said now starring off into the distance "the need to be close to another being, to feel complete by yourself and with another is something that can a man insane. I imagine it's harder for a person who prides themselves of being in control constantly, imagine how hard it must be for someone who knows that one slip up can mean everything he's worked his entire life to achieve being torn away from him. Because of that one slip that person would be stripped down to his raw essentials his entire self and being would be exposed to every person who wanted to look. Only because he was to expose the most basic need that all of us have, to feel that essential fulfillment that comes with giving into our most basic and primitive urges." Bones paused for a second then looked back over to where Kirk was standing "Jim…" there was no one there anymore, the spot where Kirk had been standing was now empty, a small sad smile curved up his lips. It was too bad that Spock couldn't have that fulfillment with the one other man that needed just as desperately.

Spock lay in his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to beat down the surge of emotions that he felt crashing through his body, he was concentrating so hard on his emotions that he didn't hear his door open or someone step inside and lock the door behind him.

"Spock" a familiar voice asked attentively?

"What is it that you want Captain?" Spock answered without standing up, he feared that if he was to stand up that he would do something that he would regret, again.

"I wanted to apologize for making fun of you in the sickbay."

"I believe you have already conveyed you sincerity Captain." Spock stated back, his voice cold and controlled.

There was silence after Spcok spoke for which he was grateful for, he could once again concentrate on controlling the barrage of feelings inside his body. Though the fact that Kirk was in the room, and he could smell the familiar aftershave that Kirk had always worn, or that even though Kirk was exactly six point eight feet away from him he could feel the heat pulsating from his body. No Kirk being in the room wasn't helping at all, because Spok could smell the after smell of their brief encounter in the sickbay, he could smell the dried sweat on Kirk's body, he could smell the hormones that still crashed through Kirk's body from the sexual activity. It wasn't helping that all of this was reverting him back to that same way he felt in the sickbay when he had kissed his Captain and friend and oh so much more afterwards.

There was a slight hesitation in Kirk's voice as he spoke "Well the truth is Spock, is I wanted to make sure that you were alright….and that, well" Kirk's bumbled, even though Spock could not see Kirk's face he knew that Kirk was licking the corner of his bottom lip as he always did when he was nervous. "Well, I wanted to tell you that what you…what we did back in the sickbay was not a one sided thing. I mean…what I mean, is that even though you initiated the act, I did reciprocate to your actions." Kirk was trying to put what he felt into logic, something that he thought Spock would better understand, even though he was confusing himself as he did so. "You did not force me into the act, and well I enjoyed it, immensely."

Once again silence filled the room the only thing that could be heard was Kirk's uneven breaths and Spock's labored and controlled breathing. It seemed like that few seconds that Spock did not respond drew out into an eternity and that time itself slowed down only to torture the already frayed nerves of the Captain of the USS Enterprise.

"I am Vulcan Jim; I do not feel the same things as you do, if I was not inflicted with these hormones what had happened would have never occurred." Spock's tone was flat and cold; it seemed to splinter the thick air into a thousand different tiny pieces, effectively ending whatever hope that had seemed to have grown inside of Kirk's body within the last few hours.

"But you are also half human" Kirk argued back taking a step forward "you are half human, that makes you different, that makes you capable of feeling."

Taking his arm off his eyes Spock stood up so he was facing Jim "Yes I am well aware of this Jim as Nurse Catherin tried this very argument on me years ago when we were affected with that virus." Spock seemed to have regressed back to when Kirk had first met him, that cold unfeeling person that Kirk had spent years drawing the man out of. "But that still does not change the fact that I am half Vulcan and therefore must honor my choice as a child to be Vulcan, and that means purging myself of emotion. I did not mean what occurred back in the sickbay it was only because of the overload of hormones in my body, something that will not repeated again." Straightening his shirt Spock straightened his posture "I am sorry if what I did lead to you to a false and impossible conclusion regarding you and myself. Sometimes logic must be disregarded in order to favor tradition."

With his mouth slightly ajar Kirk stared at Spock Bones words running through his head, '_it's harder for a person who prides themselves of being in control constantly, imagine how hard it must be for someone who knows that one slip up can mean everything he's worked his entire life to achieve being torn away from him.' _"No Spock I should apologizing, I had a momentary lapse in judgment, something that will not happen again" Kirk could feel the walls starting to come back, he could feel all the things that had been released in the last few hours being put back into their rightful storage areas. "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable; I hope that we could put this behind us and carry on our friendship."

All the things that he had worked years to achieve had crumbled in the last few hours but now they were being rebuilt, everything, every little feeling, every last misplaced emotion, was being stored back into their right places. Out of the way and forgotten, pushed to the back of his consciousness so that he would not have to deal with them. No, there would never be anything between, there never was any possibility, it was doomed from the start. Nothing as intimate and personal as what had occurred back in the sickbay could ever be duplicated again, because the simple fact is that they had to be in control of themselves, there could be no impulsive behavior there could be no spikes in their emotion when they were around each other. No, they were not meant to be close and intimate they were meant to be friends to dance around each other at a distance that would let them know deep down inside they were meant to be forever, but far enough away where they could never fully see and recognize the other as the person that they truly wanted.

Yes yes, I know this one is considerably longer then my other ones but this one kind of took on a life of its own. I originally meant it to be like a two page smut story where Spock and Kirk did it on a deserted island but my imagination got away from me. Overall though am I actually kind of pleased with this story, it's angsty I know but in the end I think this is how Kirk and Spock's relationship is really supposed to be. So R&R please and tell me how you liked the story and if you liked my take on Spock and Kirk's relationship. Please and thank you. (-_-)


End file.
